


Dire Consequences

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Curses, Graphic Description of Dark Curses, Horcruxes, Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats Fest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry should have told Marcus that he was against his plan. But he never did and now he wishes he had voiced his concerns years ago. But now it was too late and he had to deal with those repercussions. How far will this push Harry?I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats





	1. Should Have Said Something

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats) collection. 



> This is based on the prompt: 
> 
> Trick: Runes
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****

**Dire Consequences – Chapter 1 (Should Have Said Something)**

Harry knew this idea had been bad from the start. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, and whenever that was, they would pay the price.

Harry had only been fourteen when Marcus had brought the idea to him. He remembered being hesitate about the entire thing. And it was Marcus that was the one that had brought up the fact that Voldemort would make his return one day. His father had already pressured him into accepting the mark when that day would come.

Marcus had been really on the fence about this. Until this idea came to him.

He would have a way to not only not disappoint his father, at least yet, and still remain at Harry’s side.

Even after the idea was brought to Harry, the more and more he didn’t quite like it. But he couldn’t fault his boyfriend for thinking of it. It was a good idea, providing he didn’t get caught. So, when it came to the last task, he knew that Marcus would do it. The memory was a terrifying one, he had just seen the rebirth of Voldemort and a classmate had been killed right before him. Nightmares were sure to come after him, rather sooner than later. 

So, if Harry didn’t leave Marcus’ arms for a few hours, he didn’t care. And Madam Pomfrey didn’t bother trying to separate them.

Marcus’ decision had been set in stone, despite the huge risks that would be involved.

Harry could remember the feel of Marcus’ touch against the new scar on his arm. Madam Pomfrey had done an amazing job of healing it, but it still left a scar. Something to do with being a cursed blade that was used on him. The touch had been warm as Marcus traced his finger against it.

Harry knew what was fueling Marcus’ desire to do this and he didn’t blame him for it. He just wished that maybe it wasn’t as dangerous.

Harry’s fears died some during his fifth year. It was actually through Marcus’ letters that kept him sane when everyone was ignoring him during the summer. And also, during the year itself, especially with Umbridge as a professor. He didn’t think he could hate someone as much as Voldemort, but he found it was very possible to do so.

He wondered if that was because he knew that Voldemort was trying to lay low, to make him and Dumbledore look like the enemy. But that was over when the Battle of the Ministry happened.

Everyone knew that Voldemort was back, and Harry’s fears rose once more. Because he knew that Marcus would soon be in the midst of everything. A prime example of this was one morning when Marcus had used the mirror that Sirius made for him and Harry.

Marcus was one of the few that was required to help in the kidnapping of Ollivander.

Harry didn’t mention a word of this to his friends. The most they would know was Ollivander was gone and nobody knew where he was. Though most likely kidnapped by Death Eaters on Voldemort’s orders. And his shop looked like it had been broken in and several things destroyed. He really tried hard not to think about it. But how many more people would go missing?

There would be a lot of nights that Harry had spent by his mirror. Sirius had understood on the reason why. Least that was one person he could still talk to. He didn’t bother with letters when he spoke with Sirius. He couldn’t risk any of that information getting out.

While Sirius had never been in the position of one of his friends playing both sides during a war. But he did understand why Marcus felt like it had to be done. He had respected the Slytherin after a few times of meeting him. He reminded him of himself when he was still in Hogwarts. Though he didn’t think he could do what Marcus was doing. So, his respect went up for him. Though, Sirius had almost wanted for Harry not to go back to Hogwarts just because of the events last year. But he knew that if his godson wanted to go back another year, he needed to let him make that decision.

So, Harry still went to Hogwarts, not knowing until later this would be his last year there. Between hearing the attacks from Death Eaters in the Daily Prophet and from Marcus himself. There really wasn’t a time that Harry could actually breathe for himself. His heart was in a state of constant worry.

The Gryffindor felt like he couldn’t help it, Marcus was in a position where he could be caught at any time. What if they actually discovered that Marcus really wasn’t loyal to Voldemort and the Death Eaters? Harry wouldn’t even have a chance to tell him goodbye. Maybe he should have just told Marcus it was too dangerous, and they could figure out another way. Any way besides this option. But every time that Harry spoke to Marcus on the mirror, he didn’t say a word.

He knew Marcus probably could tell that something was bothering him, but he had learned before to let him to do it on his own. Harry almost wished that Marcus probably did ask. Unless he already knew, the Slytherin had the habit of knowing him better than he did himself. But he never breathed a word. And then came the end of his sixth year.

Harry half expected Marcus to be one of the Death Eaters there when Dumbledore died. But he wasn’t there. He felt like he was going to fall, did that mean that Marcus had been found out? He tried to reassure himself that it could easily be that he wasn’t picked for this. That it was for certain members of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters.

Memories blurred together of Dumbledore dead, running after the Death Eaters for what Snape had done. That had been a shock, Snape had killed Dumbledore when Malfoy couldn’t. Then the Death Eaters were gone, out of Hogwarts.

Harry had even cried tears of relief when he saw Marcus answer the mirror that evening. He couldn’t remember ever being that scared. Marcus refused to hang up until he was sure that Harry was calm. The Gryffindor had never been so thankful to have him in his life. Even if he happened to feel at a near panic almost constantly.

* * *

Harry had been 18 and still on the run. He had Ron and Hermione with him, they practically came with him on his mission. It was the only way to kill Voldemort, find and destroy his horcruxes. He honestly didn’t think it would take over a year just to find a few of them. But it was hard to know their hiding places and what they were if you didn’t know to begin with.

Marcus had been helpful in locating one, apparently Bellatrix had been bragging about it one evening at a meeting.

Harry wanted to curse him for his Gryffindor actions, because it could have gotten him killed. Marcus still sent it to him, already destroyed. He wouldn’t know until later that he killed Voldemort’s Snake, which had been another Horcrux.

“Fiendfyre,” Hermione breathed in shock.

Harry looked at the burnt cup, “Marcus sent it…”

Hermione’s eyes went wide, “I would have never dreamed of using such a curse…”

Harry shook his head, he wouldn’t either. But unlike him, Marcus had to be good a Dark Magic. It didn’t matter on what his opinion was of the matter. That didn’t stop him from wishing that Marcus didn’t have to, but at least that was one horcrux they didn’t have to worry about. They could also have used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, Marcus had snuck that out during Harry’s 6th year on purpose. Despite that he was no longer a student there. Marcus had sent that to him several weeks ago.

Then Harry screamed. The sound felt like it was piercing through the walls. He felt like his entire world was crashing down. It was like a scream of death, full of anguish and pain.

Because the person who had been in his thoughts, was literally right there. And the first thing that Harry noticed was the blood. He was literally covered in it.

Harry didn’t remember falling to his knees, his hands were clutching at his body. Then came the sobs, gut wrenching sobs that took over his body. He honestly thought Marcus was dead. Then he noticed something glowing underneath the torn robes.

He tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming. He didn’t bother looking at Marcus’ pendant, obviously the reason how Marcus got past the wards. Considering that Marcus was the one that keyed the portkey into the wards incase something happened… something like this.

Harry didn’t need to guess why parts of Marcus’ body was glowing. They were the runes that Marcus personally carved into his skin and placed with magic. He had always claimed that the runes would be his failsafe incase something did happen. Marcus had always been so confident in his skills, that he didn’t think they were really needed. Harry remembered insisting on them once Marcus told him about it. He was now thankful that he did. Because he knew despite all the wounds that Marcus probably had, they were the reason why he was still alive.

Harry knew those runes were the reason why it gave him belief that he was alive. Otherwise they would match the same color of his skin. They were active because they were trying to save his life. The Gryffindor took a deep breath, he could do this. Otherwise the runes would be for nothing. And he had not trained to be a Healer for nothing. He wasn’t not going to make those last few years for nothing. Considering he couldn’t take Marcus to St. Mungos for obvious reasons. The Ministry was already taken control over by Voldemort’s side, so he knew St. Mungos was probably in a similar state.

If Harry did that, he practically would guarantee Marcus’ death. He took a deep breath before vanishing the excess blood, no doubt he already had his blood on himself already. He could worry about that later when Marcus wasn’t in such a critical state.

Harry felt himself shudder, he felt like crying again. Or had the tears ever stopped flowing? Why was it so much harder to heal when you knew and loved the person affected? He didn’t want to start sobbing again.

His hands started to shake slightly. But Harry forced himself to focus. He could see that the robes were ripped in multiple places. They were practically rags in the state that they were in. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. Each one varying in size and severity. They would have to be cleaned before he could heal them. But he recognized some of the wounds. Because he had tried using that dark curse against Malfoy two years again when he tried to cast an Unforgivable at him. That was around three years ago, a sight he would ever forget. They must have used that curse, healed him, and then repeat. He felt sick.

“They tortured you…” Harry breathed in anguish.

He used his sleeve to wipe the tears away, his vision was starting to blur.

Then he noticed the state of Marcus’ leg, it was twisted, almost as if it looked backwards. And Harry knew exactly what was wrong with it. The bones had been forced to heal the wrong way. He had bones that had healed the wrong way before and had seen multiple patients that it happened to. Madam Pomfrey had decided in his 6th year that he needed personal experience and that he needed that at St. Mungos. So, all the free periods he had, had been spent in St Mungos under Madam Pomfrey’s careful eye. He was glad for that now, because he knew what to recognize.

Harry’s hands clenched into a fist. So, not only had these Death Eaters probably discovered whose side Marcus was really on. But that had also tortured him, probably before they decided to kill him.

Harry didn’t focus on worrying about the leg yet. He would have to vanish the bones and help it heal the proper way. He wouldn’t doubt they used a Bone Breaker Curse as well. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain that Marcus had been in. He still tried to keep a level head and was glad he at least had plenty of dittany if he needed it. If any of the wounds was more serious, he would need it.

But he focused on cleaning the wounds out first. He was a bit glad that Marcus was unconscious for this part. Because he knew the Slytherin would have put up a fight. He would have had to stun him if that were the case.

Harry watched as the runes glowed a bright blue color. It would be interesting to look and study if not for the reason why they were glowing. Harry resolved to ignore that and keep working. If he didn’t think, he didn’t have to overthink if he may do something wrong. That would only lead him into making those mistakes. And that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The Gryffindor felt his forehead starting to get sweaty. He had moved onto healing the cuts, some more deep than others. It was starting to take a lot of the magic out of him. But he refused to give up. He made sure that he used the counter curse to the Sectumsempra dark curse. It helped close the major wounds that kept bleeding.

It looked like the Death Eaters seemed partial to just make Marcus bleed. And before his eyes, he watched as some of the runes faded. Harry thought his heart was going to escape and checked his pulse. It was stronger than what it was a few hours ago.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, so the rune only went inactive because he was healing. It made him wonder on exactly how close Marcus was to death. He was terrified to know that answer.

Harry waved his wand to vanish the bones in the mishealed leg. It wasn’t the fake spell that Lockhart tried on him in his second year. It was a healer’s spell that Harry had learned from Madam Pomfrey and had used countless times. It was much safer to use than trying to heal bones that formed the wrong way. Later he would need to help make sure the bones grew the correct way.

But he knew that these next few days would tell Harry if all the work he did was for nothing. It was going to be up to Marcus if he tried to have a fighting chance. There had to be enough dark magic used on him that just the exposure would kill him. Harry hoped that he did fight, he didn’t think he could handle a life without Marcus.

Only time would tell.


	2. The Cost of Their Mistake

**Dire Consequences – Chapter 2 (The Cost of Their Mistake)**

Harry kept a steady watch on Marcus and noticed he would go in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t decide if that was actually a good thing or not. And it had been several weeks since Marcus had suddenly portkeyed into his living room at Grimmauld Place.

He had noticed on more than one occasion of Marcus’ wounds reopening, and blood kept spilling from them. He knew it was because of the dark magic and that made him scared. That didn’t stop him from stopping the constant flow and healing the cuts. Even though he knew they would reopen again. But he knew that he couldn’t just give up, he needed to give Marcus a fighting chance, no matter how slim that chance was.

What if he couldn’t save Marcus?

That thought constantly nagged Harry’s mind. Because every time he thought Marcus would be okay, something went wrong. The runes on his body were repeatedly going between active and inactive.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, they felt like the longest weeks of Harry’s life. He didn’t even know if Marcus was going to make it or not. But not once did Marcus wake up and Harry was wishing he would. Maybe then he would actually have some hope that Marcus would make it through this. But with each day, his hope dwindled more and more.

There had been moments when Marcus may say something, usually it was gibberish. But sometimes it made Harry smile, while others would make him cry.

It could have been as simple as Marcus calling his name, Harry knew that Marcus probably didn’t know this, he still hadn’t woken up yet. But every time it happened; he could feel the tears rushing down his cheeks. Those were the times that Harry wished he would wake up the most. But he never did.

But the most shocking thing Harry heard him say, was nothing about him. He kept repeating the words, “two… two more…”

At first Harry didn’t know what he was talking about. It wasn’t until the word, destroy, slipped in that it finally dawned on him. If Harry hadn’t been sitting, he would have crashed to the floor. When had Marcus destroyed another one of them? Was it right before he had portkeyed into his home? He didn’t know.

Harry kept track of all the horcruxes that had been destroyed. And it seemed like Marcus was responsible for two of them, though he didn’t know how that was possible. Well… he knew how one of them was possible, but not the other.

But as of right now they had destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary, Hufflepuff’s cup, the ring, and Slytherin’s locket. He didn’t know what Marcus destroyed; he would have to be awake to tell him. Otherwise he would have to wait until he heard news about it. But that still would leave two more and he wasn’t in any hurry to go after them. He at least knew one of them belonged to Ravenclaw. But he was not going to make any plans until he knew that Marcus had made it. He tried not to think of if he didn’t.

* * *

Harry found himself crying over Marcus’ still body a few months later. No matter what he did, all the healing he had performed. The runes on Marcus’ body faded and they didn’t come back. And Marcus’ body had gone still, deathly still. He had failed to save Marcus and now he was dead in his arms. The tears wouldn’t stop and not even Hermione could get him away.

She had tried to be comforting and that he did all that he could. That the dark magic was just too much for him. That he had given him a fighting chance, but it seems the dark magic was stronger. But at least he would be in peace and didn’t have to worry about any more pain.

Harry knew that Hermione meant well, but he couldn’t help the constant hurt and ache that ran through him. He didn’t want to fight in this world without Marcus.

Then he started to blame himself. He could have convinced Marcus that this was a bad idea. That they could have fought against Voldemort and the Death Eaters another way. They could have fought them head on without Marcus having to pretend to be on their side. It would have been safer for the both of them. And then at least Marcus would still be by his side and alive.

He didn’t care about the stupid horcruxes. He just wanted Marcus back, despite he knew that he was never coming back. It made Harry sob all the louder. He felt like half of him was missing and he would never get it back.

And that was probably when Harry officially broke.

* * *

Hermione was terrified of her best friend. Harry had gotten a crueler side that she had never seen before. And she knew why that was and couldn’t help but feel sorry for anyone that was in his path. He had lost Marcus and his eyes seemed to grow brighter. She didn’t think there was a kind side left of him anymore. He was harsh and cold.

Fear overruled her as she personally witnessed Harry cut down the Snatchers that had been after them. That had been the first time she saw him cast the Killing Curse. She had to go in the other direction when she heard Crucio. She couldn’t stand to be around him but refused to abandon him like Ron had done.

She had never seen so much death than that moment alone. She knew that Harry wanted vengeance against what they did to Marcus. But she felt this was undeserving. She knew it was probably wrong to wish this, but she wished that she had her best friend back. The person in front of her, she didn’t recognize anymore. Whatever Healer part of Harry that was there, was now gone. And she doubted that part of him would ever return.

She literally felt scared for what awaited Voldemort when Harry finally met him again. She knew that no matter what, he would not survive. Even though Harry didn’t tell her, she knew that he was blaming him for Marcus’ death. Maybe before Marcus’ death, she really doubted they could win. Even though they were destroying his horcruxes so he could be killed. But one thing she knew, Harry would make them all pay. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be there when that happened.

Maybe she should have felt bad for her thoughts since she had been best friends with Harry since their first year. But she couldn’t shake the cold feeling she got when she saw the hardness in his eyes. There was no hint of warmth in them, most likely gone the day they buried Marcus.

Before she would have feared them being discovered in Godric’s Hollow, now she knew that Harry would take care of anyone that crossed their path. And he had when two Death Eaters had shown up. She had been frozen in place, but not by a spell or curse, by fear. It would have been easy for those Death Eaters to grab her or kill her. If not for Harry, he had the curse on the tip of his tongue from the moment they appeared.

“We knew you would arrive here sooner or later, Potter. Here to bury your dearly beloved. Too bad we had to kill him—”

They never finished what they had to say because Harry had them both under a dark curse that Marcus had taught him. Before the moment Marcus had died, Harry had vowed to never use a single curse that Marcus had shown him. Now he didn’t care, he wouldn’t show any remorse to those bastards that were responsible for his death.

“Extaviscus.”

The Death Eaters’ eyes widened at the curse, most likely shocked that the _‘Harry Potter’_ just casted a dark curse at them. Plus, the fact on what curse it was and that he had the will to use it.

Harry didn’t even flinch when their entrails had been forced out of their body. Listening to their petty cries for mercy.

“You didn’t show Marcus any mercy, why should I extend the same to you?” he spat.

Harry enjoyed the expression on their face, the fact that they actually looked scared of him. He didn’t use the Cruciatus Curse on them, but it was a close second. It had the ability to make a person scream spontaneously in pain. He didn’t even use the Killing Curse on them, he froze them to stone before blasting them apart.

Harry didn’t bat an eye to see what Hermione thought about his actions. Mostly because he didn’t care what she thought of him at this point. He turned to where he was burying Marcus, it was only fitting that he should have been laid here to rest. His eyes felt wet.

**_Marcus Calix Flint  
Love and Beloved  
My Soul and Very Breath  
Not even death can damage your memory  
1975 – 1999_ **

Harry brushed his hand over the tombstone, this made it all the more real. He could feel the tears falling but he didn’t brush them away. His fists slowly clenched together, in pain or anger, he didn’t know. He did know that Marcus would still be alive if it wasn’t for Voldemort and his damn followers. Those two were just the beginning. Voldemort would regret ever coming after him, as would every follower he had. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Harry had lost count how many Death Eaters he came across on his way back to Hogwarts. It was obvious that the school was the last hiding place. Though he still had no idea on what the seventh one would be. Hopefully he would find out soon. Though he wasn’t sure if the last one would be at Hogwarts or if Voldemort kept it close by his person. But this was the best choice he had at the moment.

When Harry and Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade, the first thing they noticed was the alarms going off.

Harry soon realized that they set off a Caterwauling Charm. They would have company very soon and that made him smirk. And he wasn’t a fool to not realize that Hermione had become scared of him. He honestly had expected her to abandon him just like Ron. Surprising, she hadn’t yet. But he could see her eyes wandering to all around her, not knowing what to do.

Harry’s wand was firmly in his grasp when the Death Eaters started appearing. He was a bit thankful there had been no Dementors, he didn’t think he could cast a Patronus anymore.

“Potter!”

Harry rolled his eyes, who else would it be.

“Nice of you to finally show up, I hear he wants to personally thank you for killing his pet snake and Death Eaters,” was the snarl.

Harry’s eyes perked at the mention of Nagini. Had that been the horcrux that Marcus destroyed? Everyone knew how much Voldemort had prized that snake of his.

“Afraid that I’ll do the same to you?” Harry smirked.

Harry watched with glee as some of the Death Eaters and some snatchers shifted nervously. So, they had heard about what he did at Godric’s Hollow. This was even better, maybe they would prove to be an actual challenge. His eyes went dark as a cruel smirk took over his lips.

“Ambustio!” Harry yelled.

His eyes lit up as the Death Eater disintegrated before his eyes.

“Still want to go against me?” Harry cackled.

Harry watched as some of them looked ready to bolt, but most likely they had placed anti-apparation wards around the area. None of them would be escaping his ire.

It was easy work to dodge the curses aimed at him, he noticed none of them were the killing curse. No doubt orders from Voldemort, he was the only one that was allowed to kill him. Until he saw the curse, but it didn’t head in his direction, but Hermione’s.

She didn’t even have time to scream or duck before she fell over dead. Harry felt a wave of sadness over her sudden death. Before it suddenly turned into a roaring wave of rage. Then it was gone and all he could feel was the need to make everyone pay.

“Caeco,” Harry pointed his wand at another Death Eater.

They dropped their wand before falling to their knees. They started to scream in pain as they tried to clutch at their eyes.

“What did you do?!” one of Harry’s opponents yelled.

The look of glee on Harry’s face was frightening.

“His eyes are disintegrating internally.”

The wizards that were still left, shuddered. Something Harry would rectify very soon. The next curse he cast was the Blood Boiling Curse. He wanted them to die as painfully as possible.

The next three started to scream bloody murder, which was ironic since it was killing them from the inside.

“You’re worse than HIM!” the final Death Eater screamed.

Harry thought he might recognize the voice, knowing he had heard it before.

“I hope so, seeing that I mean to kill him,” Harry said calmly.

“Magna Tonitrus,” Harry’s wand pointed at him. He watched as the energy gathered around and blasted a bolt of lightning right at the last Death Eater. It wasn’t as powerful as the Magna Mortem, but it would do the job. He wouldn’t even have time to scream as it practically burned him alive.

Harry turned his back to him before crouching down to Hermione. He felt mix feelings about her death. It wasn’t as much of a turmoil when Marcus had died. His need for revenge was still there and wouldn’t be satisfied until every last Death Eater was dead, including Voldemort.

On one hand he knew that she was going to abandon him, he knew that she was terrified of him. But on the other hand, she had been there for him since his first year. And still somehow stuck with him despite everything. But he still felt that she should have the honor of being buried and not just left here. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

Harry turned around, wand in his hand, pointing at the newcomer. A curse was at the tip of his tongue.

“Peace, Potter. I wish no harm on you,” the old man raised his hands in surrender.

“How do I know that?” Harry growled.

“I am Albus’ brother. Why would I wish to harm you? I was coming to lend my aid before you destroyed those Death Eaters. I believe we may have a chance with this war.”

Harry could see the surprise and respect in the man’s eyes. He reluctantly lowered his wand.

“Why would you help me?”

“I am not the only one that wishes to see this war over and HIM gone. And as much as I would like to see you kill every Death Eater in your path. I believe I have a much more subtle way of getting into the castle.”

Harry followed the older man with Hermione in his arms, “how did you know I wished to enter Hogwarts?”

Why else would you have returned to Hogsmeade, if not to reenter the castle?” the man questioned.

Harry nodded, “I can’t leave Hermione. She needs to be buried…”

“I can do that,” the man said softly before looking up at a portrait.

Harry watched as the woman in it left before it swung open to reveal a hidden entrance. Then he saw a face he didn’t think he would see again. Neville Longbottom.

“Harry,” Neville grinned before motioning him to follow him.

Harry noticed his old dormmate’s eyes grow sad upon spotting Hermione. But soon followed him.

“Where’s Marcus?” Neville asked as they crawled through the tunnel.

“Gone…” Harry’s voice was soft. Lacking the usual rage when someone mentioned him.

Neville didn’t speak again until they were in a familiar room. People started to gather around him, familiar faces that he remembered back when he attended Hogwarts.

“What’s the plan?” Neville asked, knowing that everyone was listening in.

Harry had a twisted grin on his face, “we start a war on our own terms. We’re going to make him come here for one final stand and we’re going to win.”

Harry didn’t care for the cheers that happened around him, but he searched for a familiar face, one with blonde hair.

She looked at him with knowing eyes, “he would be proud of you.”

Harry could feel the tears prickling at his eyes but refused to let them fall.

“You know what I’m about to ask you?” Harry asked softly.

Luna nodded, “we need to speak to a friend first.”

And that was how Harry started to speak with the Grey Lady. He wondered if the reason she actually told him was because he knew Luna or because of the loss he faced. Or maybe it was because the cold look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

Luna watched as Harry unlatched the sword from his hip, it had been resting there ever since that day at Grimmauld. He didn’t care for the scream that emitted from the Diadem.

Luna gave a slow nod at him, “he knows and is coming.”

“Then let me give him a battle he won’t forget.”

* * *

The battle wasn’t much of a battle considering how much Harry had knocked down the number of Voldemort’s ranks. And with his presence they went down even further. If it wasn’t for the command that nobody was to retreat, Harry knew they would have all fled.

That made Harry’s grin spread even wider. He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

No doubt word had gotten around of what he did singlehandedly at Hogsmeade and Godric’s Hollow. So, he made sure to use Ambustio as much as he could. And could feel the glee as the fear in their eyes grew more apparent.

Though Harry found the Blood Boiling Curse was his favorite to use. That didn’t mean he didn’t use Sectumsempra when he felt it warranted it. He wanted them to suffer as they had Marcus suffer. And they deserved to die. He even found it was the perfect way to kill trolls. Apparently, they weren’t completely impervious to dark magic.

Harry even used the Killing Curse, though he thought they didn’t deserve a quick death. Though it was very effective to kill their numbers down quickly and efficiently. And it certainly gave off a message that he was going to kill them, if they haven’t realized that by now. And that was exactly how Harry wanted it.

He didn’t know if the reaction he was creating was a good one for Hogwarts, for the witches and wizards that was on his side. But he didn’t care either way. Though he found that blasting apart Death Eaters was quite enjoyable. Though he preferred when they were screaming out in pain.

It wouldn’t be until all the Death Eaters were dead around him that he locked eyes with Voldemort. He wasn’t sure if he had been there all along. But he wasn’t going to waste time on torture curses, no matter how much he wanted to. He was going to die, and it would be by his wand.

“Potter! You think you can just kill my followers and not face the consequences for it!” he hissed.

“All well-deserved for murdering Marcus! Which will be your downfall!” Harry’s eyes glowed with rage.

Do you really believe you can kill me?”

“With all your horcruxes destroyed, I think I am more than capable.”

Harry enjoyed watching Voldemort shake with rage. No doubt he thought himself to be invincible.

It was as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, that Harry cast one of his own.

Eyes watched as both Voldemort and Harry Potter fell, their wands falling out of their hands. Both never to move or breathe again.

Harry’s vengeance had finally been quenched by his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Horcrux in Harry's scar had been destroyed in his 2nd year when the Basilisk venom went through him. So, he didn't actually know all the horcruxes had been destroyed after he used the sword on the Diadem.


End file.
